


Untitled Domestic Fluff (Tigers)

by the_misfortune_teller



Series: Untitled Domestic Fluff [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Female Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_misfortune_teller/pseuds/the_misfortune_teller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Daaaad,” Remy starts, grabbing hold of the back of the couch and leaning backwards. “You know when you go wolfy?”</i>
</p>
<p>
<i>Go wolfy, Derek thinks to himself, closing his book and dropping it down on the couch cushion beside him. That stupid phrase is pure Stiles. “What about it?”</i></p><p>
<i>“Did you ever eat anyone?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Domestic Fluff (Tigers)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sorted of linked to my other series, [Right Where I Belong](http://archiveofourown.org/series/39498) as it takes place in that 'verse but isn't directly linked to the epilogues.

“Daaaad,” Remy starts, grabbing hold of the back of the couch and leaning backwards. “You know when you go wolfy?”

_Go wolfy,_ Derek thinks to himself, closing his book and dropping it down on the couch cushion beside him. That stupid phrase is pure Stiles. “What about it?”

“Did you ever eat anyone?”

“Why would I _eat_ someone?”

“I don’t know! Did you?”

“No,” Derek replies with an exasperated sigh. He can think of maybe two people who’d suggest to Remy that he’s ever _eaten people_ , and one of them is currently upstairs doing all the voices for the characters in the story he’s reading to Oliver.

“You could though right?” Remy continues, letting go of the couch and letting herself fall backwards before grabbing hold of it again at the last minute. “Cause your teeth go all sharp. Like lion’s teeth. Or a tiger’s. In school today Allison was telling us about how lions and tigers and stuff have sharp teeth so they can eat people. And you get sharp teeth too, so that means you can eat people if you wanted to.”

Derek glances at her and shrugs; he can’t really fault her logic although generally, trying to follow Remy’s own particular brand of logic is about as easy as following Stiles’.

“Alfie showed me his.”

“Showed you his what?” Derek asks, raising an eyebrow and turning in his seat so he can look at her properly.

“Duh, Dad. Teeth,” Remy sighs, moving closer to Derek and poking his bottom lip. “Make yours do it.”

Derek shakes his head and leans forward, pretending to bite her finger. Remy rolls her eyes in response because evidently, at seven and a half years old, she’s far too old for jokes like that.

“Come on, stop asking me about my teeth,” Derek mutters, trying to recover some sort of parental responsibility as he gestures towards the colored pencils strewn across the coffee table. “Do your homework.”

“It’s stupid though,” Remy huffs as she walks around from behind the couch and throws herself down on the floor. “Why do I have to do homework anyway? Ollie doesn’t have to.”

“You didn’t do homework when you were in preschool,” Derek reminds her, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees to look at what Remy is doing. 

“Did Uncle Scott ever eat anyone?” Remy asks thoughtfully, pulling her long braid over her shoulder and chewing on the end of it as she continues coloring in a picture of a tiger, all impeccably neat lines and shading, although for reasons known only to herself, she’s chosen to color it with various shades of blue; Derek sighs quietly at that, knowing it will likely mean another nagging conversation with Allison about how they need to be more strict with Remy and not just let her do what she wants. Stiles’ argument about how she’s artistic and creative and shouldn’t have to conform to what society expects hadn’t really flown with Allison at the last parent teacher conference they’d attended,

“No, Scott hasn’t eaten anyone either.”

“What about Erica?”

“No.”

“Or Isaac?”

“Rem, no one has eaten anyone,” Derek tells her with a sigh.

“Oh,” Remy pouts, releasing her braid from her mouth and looking incredibly disappointed. “Not even Callie?”

Derek pauses for a moment, thinking to himself that if anyone would threaten to eat someone it would be Erica’s daughter. He’s not entirely ashamed to admit that Callie still scares him a little. “No, not even Callie.”

“Do any werewolves eat people?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do they –“

“Answer’s still no, Rem,” Derek says quickly, cutting Remy off before she can ask another question. He sometimes thinks his life would be a whole lot easier if their kids didn’t take after Stiles quite so much.

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask!”

“You were going to ask me if someone eats someone else, weren’t you?”

Before Remy can answer, Stiles wanders into the room, slumping down on the couch beside Derek and dropping his book onto the floor. “Why are you two talking about cannibalism?”

“We’re not,” Derek mutters, glaring at Stiles. If he’s certain of nothing else, it’s that he really doesn’t want Remy bandying the word ‘cannibalism’ around at school. Out of the corner of his eye he can see her perking up, and knows another barrage of questions is about to come their way.

“We were too!” Remy says loudly, dropping her coloring pencil and kneeling up. “What’s cannibalism?”

“When people –” Stiles starts; Derek quickly cuts him off by covering his mouth with his hand, rolling his eyes when Stiles predictably licks his palm. Whatever. He’s not going to sit here and listen to Stiles explain, probably with far too graphic imagery, cannibalism to their daughter.

“Tell your Dad about tigers,” Derek suggests feebly, nodding at Remy’s vivid blue tiger picture.

“They eat people,” She beams, holding her picture up for Stiles to admire. “That’s why they’ve got teeth like Dad’s when he’s wolfy. For eating people.”

Stiles nods knowingly as he peels Derek’s hand away from his face. “You’ve got teeth like that too, so you can eat meat. C’mere,” He leans forward, elbows on his knees as he beckons her closer. Derek listens idly as Stiles explains to Remy the purposes of her different teeth, getting her to open her mouth and poking at them as he talks.

“But you know how lions could totally eat us?” Remy continues once Stiles has finished and she can squeeze into the space between him and the arm of the couch, “Cause of their teeth? They’re not even the most dangerous animal that lives in Africa. Bet you don’t know what is.”

“Crocodiles?”

Remy shakes her head, struggling to hold back the grin that’s threatening to spread across her face as she leans forward and looks at Derek expectantly.

“Leopards?” He hazards, playing along. He stretches his arm out along the back of the couch so he can stroke the back of Stiles neck

“No!” Remy crows excitedly, “It’s hippos!”

“Hungry hungry hippos?” Stiles asks with a grin, leaning into Derek’s touch. Remy looks confused for a moment before hopping off the couch and grabbing the book she’d abandoned earlier.

“Just listen,” Remy admonishes, holding her book up in front of her as though she’s about to deliver a sermon. “Did you know you can shoot a hippo and it won’t even know about it ‘cause their skin is so thick? And they kill three thousand people every single year. Every year. And, and! They go nearly twenty miles an hour when they run!”

“That’s pretty fast,” Stiles agrees.

Remy looks up at him and nods solemnly before turning her attention on Derek. “Is that faster than you can run, Dad?”

“Don’t know,” Derek replies, shifting as Stiles leans against him and slides his hand across his thigh. “No one’s ever timed me.”

Remy pulls a face and sits down heavily on the coffee table, balancing her book on her knees and poring over the page, no doubt looking for more interesting hippo related facts she can quiz them on. He hears Stiles yawn as he snuggles against him and presses a quick kiss to the side of his head.

“They can weigh nine tons, hippos,” Remy continues, jabbing at the page with a finger.

“That’s four times as much as the car,” Stiles tells her through another yawn.

As Derek watches, Remy continues leafing through her book, her lips moving slightly as she reads.

“Dad?” Remy asks slowly, staring down at the book in front of her. “Do you think you would you win a fight against a hippo?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [ tumblr](http://the-misfortune-teller.tumblr.com/).


End file.
